Al Capone Doughnut
Al Capone Doughnut (also known as "Al Capone Doughnut-kun", "Al Capone-kun", alternate spelling "Alcapone", nickname "Al", human name "Jay") is a fictional personified dessert for the "Dessert Anime". He is created by Tumblr user "superhighschoollevelpartypooper " (Aruu Yuda). He shares the same Tumblr Ask Blog as Glazed Doughnut and Coffee Cocoa . His initial design was posted on the Ask Blog's OOC sideblog . Appearance Al Capone Doughnut has light beige hair, combed off his forehead and held down with two one-inch nut-colored, diamond-shaped clips on each side of his head. He has light brown eyes. His whole color theme is beige - he wears a yellowish dark beige-colored, picot-edged scarf with white parts at the ends, a light beige V-neck T-shirt under an orange-tinted beige cardigan with nut-colored hems. His cardigan's sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. He wears light coffee-colored jeans and a pair of dark beige sneakers/Converses. He has a cotton wristband around his left wrist, in the same color as his jeans. Over-all, he gives off a sort of rebellious aura thanks to his appearance. Personality Al Capone Doughnut is energetic, a loud-mouthed teenager, and not-so-polite. Even though energetic, he can be lazy at times, and he speaks in a sort of drawl and in informal, slang language. Though a little impolite, he is actually a nice guy and a gentleman - he doesn't like hurting girls and women. He also has quite a soft spot for younger people. He is the older brother figure to Glazed Doughnut and Coffee Cocoa, usually seen doing things with them that the two usually do, like reading some books and listening to some music even though their tastes don't interest him. He prefers rock and metal. If he comes across people much more impolite than him, he will retort. He usually thinks that he's older than everyone else since the others look younger than their age, but once he knows their real ages (that they're older than him), he will get surprised. This kind of incident happened with Belgian Waffle (during one RP), when he found out that she's actually seventeen. History Weeks after his current mun, a girl, bought Glazed Doughnut, he was bought and brought home to join her and a drink named Coffee Cocoa. He noticed that they were acting strange around him - they were quite cautious and didn't come near him because of his rebellious and "wild" aura. To cure this, he approached them first after the girl introduced him to them and offered a hand to be shaken. He didn't like having younger people feel uncomfortable around him, so it was always him who approached first. They did shake his hand, and he felt that they were doubting him. He was a little saddened by that, and he solved this by acting as their older brother. He joined them in their strolling around even though he felt a little lazy, read books with them even though the genres disinterest him, and even tried to encourage Coffee Cocoa to socialize. It took them a few days to realize that he was actually nice, and they started calling him "Jay-nii". Being called "Jay-nii" by the two always makes him smile. Trivia *He is 15 years old. *He is 167 cm tall, and his weight is 140 lbs. *Like Glazed Doughnut, he has milk as his blood. His breath, however, is milk-smelling with some hints of nuts. *Being an industrial dessert, he doesn't call his current mun "baker", since she isn't the real baker. He calls her "Mun" instead, like Glazed Doughnut and Coffee Cocoa. *The clips on his hair are edible nuts. *As hinted by his human name "Jay", he comes from the Indonesian doughnut company, "J.Co". *Though it's easier to guess his nickname as "Al", he prefers to be called "Jay" instead. Category:Characters Category:Other